


He Didn't Understand Why

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Emotional, Gen, Introspection, Pre-Canon, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-08
Updated: 2006-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momiji doesn't understand</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Didn't Understand Why

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Why?"

Momiji watched from behind a potted plant as Mama and Momo came to pick up his father. He wasn't allowed to see them, and he had snuck away from his nurse to come here tonight. Momo was just a little little baby, wrapped up in a blanket in Mama's arms, but he looked just like her.

Momiji still didn't understand why he wasn't allowed to see Mama anymore, or why he couldn't see Momo, but he knew that if his father made a rule, he couldn't break it.

There was no rule against looking, however, which was why he was hiding in the lobby here today. Even though he didn't understand why, Momiji just knew, he had to look out for them. Even if they didn't remember him back.


End file.
